Pessimistic Princess
by LykWhoa13
Summary: There's someone our their for everyone. Is the true for Gabby the Pessimistic Princess? RW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So This doesn't exactly follow the Harry Potter Story, but whateve. I know its not a lot, but this was everything I wrote when the idea popped into my head. So enjoy, if not whateve read a different story.

**I own everyone that isn't already in J.K.R's Harry Potter Books **

* * *

**Princess Pessimistic**

I never thought falling in love would be my thing. That was untill my father decided to ship us back to Europe.

After my mother died my father was a mess. There was no way he was going to raise us kids alone, so he decided to move us to New York City to live closer to his family members. So there we were. My Father a 30-year-old business man with a strong English accent. My seventeen-year-old brother Sebastian, My thirteen-year-old brother Marshall and me, Gabby. I'm fifteen.

My family was so different. My father was the sophisticated clean-cut type; Sebastian was the captain of our school's track team so basically he was good looking and all the girls wanted him. Marshall was a nerd. He could use anything technical.

As for me, well I'm the real odd ball. I have black hair with purple highlights. That was part of my rebellion stage. I also played guitar. Music had been my life. My family bought me a purple electric guitar after Seb broke my first one. My two best friends and I jam together from time to time.

If I'm not playing my guitar, or at school I'm normally roaming around Harlem with them. Darcy is a very hyper active girl who may seem to never stop. Spence is so laid back and is always making sure everyone else is happy. As for me, well I'm very keep to pretty pessimic and myself. I try not to show much emotion.

When my father said he was moving us all back to Europe it was no big deal for me. Our mother's family still lived over there and I was kind of close to my one cousin. Only problem was that she was a witch. And I'm not.

Shortly after arriving to our new home in Surry I was in my room un-packing when my cousin, Chloe Montgomery, came over to visit. She stayed and helped me unpack and asked lots of questions. "You'll have to meet my friends. You'll like them." She added.

"Alright" I said with a shrug. Smiling she said

" One lives around here. So you'll meet him first." I nodded. Not really sure if I was ready to meet her friends or her type of people just yet.

By the end of the week everything was un packed. Our father had me and Marshall enrolled in schools, while Seb and him looked for jobs. I had one more year to finish. I had to take my A-Levels too. Some big British exam. I wasn't looking forward to it.

Our first Friday in our new home and I had myself locked in my room playing my guitar. Our father was downstairs un packing little things, Marshall was setting up everyone computers and Spencer was out on the town. While in the middle of playing my set someone started banging on my door.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Chloe. Come on, your coming out with me." She said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door to unlock it. " Your father said that you had yourself locked up here. You need to come out. The outside world isn't such a horrible place." She said with a smile.

I looked at her with an unconvinced look. Chloe had long brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in jean shorts with a gray tank top and flip-flops. I sighed and looked at myself. Still in my pajamas. "Change and lets go." Chloe said placing herself in my bed. I rolled my eyes but did as I was told.

Pulling on a pair of jeans with my beat up converse and a purple cami, we finally headed out. It was a cool July day with storm clouds in the sky.

"So what's going down for the day?" I asked her.

She smiled. "We're walking up to my friend Harry's house. It'll just be the three of us today. I'm sure."

After walking a little less then a block we finally reached a house, which looked just like mine. I waited on the sidewalk as Chloe ran up to get Harry. After a minute or so Chloe returned outside with a boy behind her. He was tall with black messy hair.

"Gabby this is Harry. Harry my cousin Gabby." Chloe introduced us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So This doesn't exactly follow the Harry Potter Story, but whateve.. So enjoy, if not read a different story.

**I own everyone that isn't already in J.K.R's Harry Potter Books **

**Princess Pessimistic**

Spending the day with Chloe and her friend Harry wasn't as horrible as I thought I was going to be. Harry was a pretty laid back guy. He seemed kind of moody, but then again who isn't now days?

"Do you think is okay that she's meeting everyone?" Chloe asked Harry. He shrugged

" I don't see why not."

I finally returned home. Spending half the day outside I felt like I was neglecting my guitar. I sat in my room and played for quite sometime. Most of the time I was zoned out thinking about things. While I was taking a brake my mobile rang. The ID read Chloe. I sighed. Wasn't I just with her?

"'Ello?" I said answering it.

"Hey. Tomorrow are you free?" She asked.

"I'm sure. Why?"

"Can you meet up with Harry? Catch a bus to London and I'll meet you guys there." She asked.

I thought about it then agreed. She told me Harry was going to give me a ring in the morning. I thought the whole idea of being with Harry without Chloe was going to be awkward since I have only met him once. I laid in bed that night wondering to myself what mess I was getting myself into by meeting all of Chloe's friends. _They aren't exactly like me._ I thought to myself. _I need to get my own friends._

At exactly eleven o clock my mobile rang. I assumed it was Harry, since I didn't know the number.

"Um. This Gabby?" The voice asked.

"Yeah. This Harry?" I questioned.

"Yeah. So are you ready to go? I can meet you anytime. Preferably soon."

"Yeah. You can leave your place now. I'll meet you in a minute."

After hanging up I shuffled my way downstairs. Seb and Marshall were up and eating. Not seeing my father in a 10 foot radius I wrote him a quick note telling him I was going out with Chloe and would return later, since I was garneted my brothers wouldn't inform him.

"Where are you going?" Seb asked.

"Out with Chloe. " I mumbled.

"It's not like you to be social." He added.

"It's not like you to care," I added.

Oh how I loathed my brother. I finally got out of the house and saw Harry waiting for me.

"Lets go, before my brothers catch me with you and I get nagged on." I said walking right passed Harry.

We walked a bit in silence, then I decided to be friendly and start what I knew was going to be a short and lame conversation.

"So. All your family wizards?"

Harry just looked at me for a moment. I was kind of wishing I could take that back.

"My parents were. That's it." He finally said.

"Oh. That's cool." I added.

He nodded and walked in silence. _Great job Gab's_ I said to myself. _Way to screw everything up._ We finally made it to London after attempting to catch a bus and miss it we finally got there. Right after we got off I spotted Chloe waiting for us with a group of others. My heart jumped. She had at least five others with her. I was not ready for this.

"Oh great! You guys made it." Chloe said smiling. "What took so long?"

"Missed the one bus. Had to catch another." Harry said.

Everyone laughed. I watched them all talk briefly. There were four red heads, three boys and a girl and one brown haired girl. Two of the red heads, which I figured to be twins, were extremely tall.

"Everyone this is my cousin Gabby. She just moved back here from New York." Chloe said breaking my trance. "Gabby, this is Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione."

Everyone smiled and said hi. I smiled. I figured the one to be Chloe's boyfriend since he always seemed rather close to her. I made a mental note to ask her about that eventually. I ended up having the most conversation's with the girl named Ginny. She seemed pretty reasonable, laid back.

That day went by pretty quickly. I was actually enjoying myself and wasn't looking forward to going home. Though these people were different in the way that they could do magic, they were amazing to hang out with. Hermione informed me on anything she could, Ginny was so easy to talk to, and the twins were so incredibly funny.

Though as I got home I sat in my room and thought about this weird feeling I got in my system. It was like every time I looked at the one named Ron I got this feeling. Lust perhaps? I was hoping. I told myself I would see what happened the next time I hung out with them, if I ever did. With that pushed to the back of my head, I turned off my light and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So This doesn't exactly follow the Harry Potter Story, but whateve. So enjoy, if not read a different story.

**I own everyone that isn't already in J.K.R's Harry Potter Books **

**Princess Pessimistic**

So my father made me get a job along with him and Seb. I was pretty bummed.

"That's not fair." I stated as dad broke the news to us at dinner.

"Yeah dad. It might brake into her guitar time." Seb started.

"Or her new social life." Marshall added.

"Shut up." I said glaring at them.

"Boys leave your sister alone." Our father said taking my side.

Chloe phoned. I told her about my father making me get a job.

"We'll go looking tomorrow!" She stated.

"Whateve." I added.

Then we talked a bit about meeting her friends and anything else. The next morning Chloe phoned waking me up. I pulled on some half descent looking clothes and met Chloe out by Harry's house. The three of us walked around town stopping into little Cafes and stores. I must have gotten five different applications. Including one interview from an extremely desperate store.

"Well they wanted you." Harry added.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going' to work there. No way." I added.

Chloe and Harry laughed at me. After that we just went back to my place so I could fill out any applications I had. Chloe laid on my bed kicking her feet and going though everything.

"Blimey Gab's. How long do these bloody applications take?" Chloe asked.

I turned my head and looked at her then up at Harry. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and went back to the applications. After I finally finished we headed out to drop them off. As we were walking around my mobile started ringing. It was Spencer calling me from New York.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lovey. Guess What!"

"What?"

"I got a band together, we have a gig."

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm not going to be there to see it?"

"I know dude. I want you to see if you can come home. You can't miss my first gig."

After hanging up the phone I was a bit bummed. I knew my father wasn't going to let me go back to New York just to see my friends show. I thought about it and figured I'd wing it when it was the time was right. As we were walking down the street we ran into Hermione and her family.

"Come hang out Hermione." Chloe asked.

After asking her parents she ended up coming along. The four of us hung around for most of the day. By the time I got home I was tired. My British friends, if you want to call them friends, are much more high pace then my New York ones. Which is saying something since my friends were normally always off the walls. I hoped no one called me that night. As a climbed into bed.

"What the bloody hell!" I screamed.

I sat there a moment wondering how I came to talking like Chloe. Then I checked to see what bit me. As I pulled back my covers I found a rather large cat lying there. I looked at it for a minute before calling my dad.

"What is this?" I asked.

Spencer and Marshall seemed to always find a reason to step into my room. They were laughing at me or quit possibly the fat cat lying on my bed.

"Oh. Well Marshall and I found him wondering around. We asked the neighbors. They say he's a stray that's been around for a while."

"We tired to place him in other place's of the house. But he wouldn't leave your room." Marshall added.

I glared at the cat. He was fat, gray and looked kind of evil. He was cute in his own way. "Does he have a name?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Can I name him?" Everyone nodded then walked out of my room. I watched the cat's moves. "Giz. Gizzmo." I smiled at him as he looked up at me. Then I shook my head and went to sleep.


End file.
